guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Stone Striker
Someone want to explain why this isn't elite but Stone Sheath is? Or is Anet TRYING to make the elite designations make no sense whatsoever? 149.169.109.183 19:25, 23 September 2006 (CDT) :Stone Sheath can be used to protect more than just yourself. --Theeth (talk) 19:32, 23 September 2006 (CDT) I'd say this combines well with Storm's Embrace. 24.11.175.161 19:48, 24 September 2006 (CDT) ::I'd say this combines well with storm seeker, mantra of earth, elemntal resistance, Dryder's defenses, all sorts of wards and other abuses that rely on no more physical damage being present. Solo players get a lot of love with nightfall it seems. RolandOfGilead 07:30, 25 September 2006 (CDT) :::Earth Armor, Stormchaser, a ranger won't need distortion now. Seriously though, with so many enchant removals around, I'm not too sure. --Silk Weaker 08:05, 25 September 2006 (CDT) ::::Being the PvE player I am, I was thinking more of solo farming, where you can choose whether or not you go against enchantment removal. Until now, the only way to remove all physical damage from the table was to use greater conflagration, which is elite of course. Also, it requires at least a little investment in wilderness survival and pre-determines at least your secondary class; also, WS skill are generally too weak at doing enough damage to efficiently solo an area. Apply Poison just isn't fun or fast. 16 Earth magic, Elite of your choice, and secondary of your choice, thats another story entirely. Think E/Me with mantra of earth for infinite energy goodness. RolandOfGilead 09:28, 25 September 2006 (CDT) :::::i use this w/ mantra of earth in an iw + sliver armor build zan 10 november 2:26 Look at this, then look at Stone Sheath. Now imagine that their names and elite status were swapped. I think that's what ANET meant to do, but screwed up royally. XD (Made almost the same exact comment for Stone Sheath btw) --Shadowleaf 08:35, 7 October 2006 (CDT) :I definitely agree. The names make way more sense switched around. Either way, this skill will be amazing with Mantra of Earth and/or Elemental Resistance. -- BrianG 23:50, 13 October 2006 (CDT) ::I agree. Nonetheless, what is currently Stone Sheath is a good cover-hex.--Ender A 21:57, 18 October 2006 (CDT) stone strike + sonteflesh aura + mantra of earth + ward against elements + armor of earth and waer geomancers armor u got uber pwnage ele LOL, like a knight too small for his heavy armor. How is he supposed to fight! LOL 5 skills to protect yourself. Stoneflesh and Armor of earth is the line before overkill. It's like attacking a stone statue. Pure insanity! LMAO! Good skill though:) doobnoob Holy moley - Rangers should be all over this This is a one-man Greater Conflagration for rangers. Possibly even better than the spirit, since you don't have to worry about affecting other people. Woof. (for people not familiar with rangers - +30 vs Elemental damage. Greater Conflagration changes all physical damage to fire, which gives rangers an instant armor boost) :Mending Touch or Harrier's Grasp are too good to lose for a ranger >.< The extra ele armour wont make such a big differance, and rangers have Natural Stride to protect against weapom types — Skuld 17:38, 20 December 2006 (CST) ::Hmm, The Winter discussion page points out that you can still get the conjure flame/lightning bonus from your weapon if you have a fiery/shocking upgrade, even if winter comes into play. Is this the same case with Stone Striker? Because I just want a Barrage/Conjure Flame(Frost,Lightning)/Storm Chaser/Stone Striker combo. Add an Armor of Earth/Ward Against Elements/Troll Unguent and a Favourable Winds for a little flatbow lovin' The only downside to this is the fact that you'd have to split your attribute points over 4 (or 5 with expertise) attribute classes, but who cares. Effective 150 Armor (at least), 3 energy received upon being hit even at moderate WS investment, and 25+ damage over 7 targets (which don't recognise it as AoE) every 2 seconds. Anyway, all this is dependant on Conjure X bonus though. Thoughts? (PS:Add Stoneflesh Aura somewhere in there to really make those mobs cry) ::: Verified it. Unlike Winter, Conjure frost/flame/lightning works correctly with this one. They're not triggered, even if you have the corresponding freezing/fiery/shocking weapon upgrade. One last thing to check. Whether winter turns the earth damage dealt and received to cold, or not. Enchant strip 72.152.31.26 Yes well, just use it in areas you're not in danger of being enchantment stripped. ::::just cover it with one of the other numerous other elemental or dervish enchantments frigid armour, armour of earth, flame djinns haste, mystic regeneration(the best!) Holy Moley - Anywhere else to cap Is there anywhere to cap this seems wierd not one boss in the games use it. Munny 02:26, 20 January 2007 (CST) I want to get this skill to Solo UW.. Only skill I need, And I don't want to have to get to Gate of Torment... Any Boss have it? Awakener Just unlcok it at Priest of Balthazar and then buy it. --[[User:Sigm@|'S'''igmA]] 19px|||My Talk 04:37, 29 January 2007 (CST) Cant buy this from Thon Am I doing something wrong or is this a mistake in the Article? :Mistake, then. --Fyren 18:39, 28 January 2007 (CST) The Kodash Bazaar Added skill Trainer in The Kodash Bazaar, he also sells it. Awakener AwakenerThe Person who deleted Baram, go check for urself, I re-added it :all skill trainers will sell a skill if you've unlocked it(non elite only,campaign specific)--Eerr 14:34, 16 April 2007 (CDT) Converted Damage Types It appears that this skill converts at least all incoming attack damage to earth damage, not just physical and elemental tested on wind riders in the falls with obsidian flesh up, and storm chaser, and gained energy with each attack that hit, did not gain energy when only storm chaser up, no other enemies were in attack range...further testing is definetely needed Omnipresentgnome 19:00, 29 March 2007 (CDT) :Someone get hit with Overload or something to see if untyped damage gets converted.--Nog64Talk 19:07, 29 March 2007 (CDT) ::i already checked that one...i said it converts all incoming attack damage to earth...i know that at least mesmer spells that do untyped damage don't fall into those categories...i found that out rather painfully while trying to kill roaring ethers with E/Me using mantra of earth and stone striker...i don't remember gaining any energy from that...i don't think i'd gain energy from other types of armor-ignoring damage, because i don't think stone striker won't convert them...sorry if i was unclear or ranting Omnipresentgnome 21:44, 29 March 2007 (CDT) :::Nope, I misread. Seems like you're right then, if riders are giving you energy. They use Chaos damage, and thus all attack damage would be converted to earth. To be sure, find certain monk and necromancer enemies to give you Holy, Light, and Dark damage.--Nog64Talk 22:11, 29 March 2007 (CDT) ::::I just tested it against the smiting monks in zaishen challenge, with mantra of earth I got no energy gain from the holy damage their use of balthazar's aura did, meaning that it does not convert holy damage, sorry, but it does convert light damage, as i get huge energy gain when i run past life pods in the falls when i have stone striker and mantra of earth or storm chaser up (after killing behemoths from outside of aggro range with a bow) it may convert the type of non-armor-ignoring holy damage done by some skills, however, much more testing is still needed Omnipresentgnome 14:59, 30 March 2007 (CDT) :::::This is just a guess right now, but if it converts light damage, and chaos damage, then it may also convert dark damage, which is attack damage, but it doesn't seem that it should convert shadow damage, which is armor-ignoring damage (sorry i forgot to sign my above comment from last night) Omnipresentgnome 14:59, 30 March 2007 (CDT) :i just fixed the links for chaos damage and light damage on the main page Omnipresentgnome 14:42, 31 March 2007 (CDT) ::Here's a table to keep track of things. I did some testing in The Black Curtain and Sunqua Vale. -- Gordon Ecker 14:33, 2 July 2007 (CDT) I did some testing on Fanged Ibogas (they are mesmers= deal chaos damage). i took a screenshot of me gaining 2 energy from the attack (and mantra of earth + stone striker) ill put it bellow. Githyan 01:47, 7 September 2008 (UTC) :I made a thumbnail of the screenshot and put it to the left, click on it to see it large. --◄mendel► 07:06, 7 September 2008 (UTC) ::Actually, Githyan, Fanged Ibogas (and any other monster) can deal any type of damage; even Physical. It depends on which weapon they wield. If they carry a bow, they'll deal Piercing damage. If they wield a Fire Staff, they'll deal Fire damage. However, I don't know what damage type is inflicted when they carry a Melee weapon. --- -- (s)talkpage 07:29, 7 September 2008 (UTC) :::You forget, my dear Viper, that bows can have elemental damage modifiers. 08:33, 7 September 2008 (UTC) ::::When I stated "a bow" I meant just that; a Bow. Nothing special about it. Shush :) --- -- (s)talkpage 08:46, 7 September 2008 (UTC) :::(reply to vipermag)the attack from the fanged ibogas is a purple sphere, which is the same as chaos dmg wands.Githyan 00:30, 21 November 2008 (UTC) ::::i and my guildy went to scrimmage and tested dmg from holy wand chaos wand, dark wand, bane sig (holy skill), and a dark dmg skill (cant remember name). all the wands triggered, got screenies, will upload if you want. (used mantra energy gain to test). 19:31, 14 December 2008 (UTC) ::::: i posted the above comment before i realized i wasnt logged in (oops) Githyan 19:34, 14 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::im going to change the table to reflect the testing i and my buddy did, since no one has done it yet. if you have a problem with it, tell me, and i'll figure out where i stored the pics and upload them. Githyan 11:40, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Balthazars Spirit & Essence Bond When a bonder gains energy by Balthazars Spirit, and the bonder got Stone Striker active. Now I cast Essence Bond on the bonder ... do I gain the same energy as the bonder does? ''Forgive my broken English ... =( :No, this converts physical and elemental damage to earth, so untyped damage (like what you get from bond) would still be unaffected --Gimmethegepgun 08:03, 20 September 2007 (CDT) OMG saw a E/Me yesterday,used a combo of skills: :Stone striker ::Mantra of earth and 2 others :Ward against elements ::Life Sheath im attacking that 1st one constant 0 dmg! Deadfalk 17:11, 23 April 2008 (UTC) :Life Sheath prevents a certain amount of damage, about 120. Seeing you'd deal ~10 damage, that's 12 hits. More than the recharge of Life Sheath. But, you shouldve attacked something else.... --- -- (s)talkpage 17:12, 23 April 2008 (UTC) ::get moar damage or enchant removal, or pick a new target-- - (Talk/ ) 17:13, 23 April 2008 (UTC) Bonding So would it be feasible to cast bonds and stone striker with a set of geomancer insignias equipped to really reduce the damage the bonder takes? Or would you be better off doing it the old fashioned way? :Bond damage is armor-ignoring, so if won't have any effect. 12:50, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Other Damage Types Felix, I notice you removed the note about converting Chaos, Dark, etc. I didn't want to revert your change, however your point would not have been obvious from reading the Damage type page, since those are not listed under the Elemental column, but rather under the "Other" column. I'd say the note here should remain as it was and mention those other types. Shadowlance 12:39, 22 January 2009 (UTC) :My mistake, they're not elemental. I'll revert. 13:01, 22 January 2009 (UTC) ::I don't think this converts untyped damage btw. (T/ ) 22:57, 22 January 2009 (UTC)